narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Thunder God Technique
|ref=Second Databook, page 266 |image=FTG kunai scattered.png;Minato scatters special marked kunai over the battlefield… A attacks Minato.png;…so that at any given moment… Minato flies to a kunai.png;…he can teleport to any of them instantly. |kanji=飛雷神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hiraishin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Thunder God Technique |english tv=Flying Raijin Jutsu |viz manga=Flying Thunder God Jutsu |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Bukijutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Genma Shiranui~manga, Minato Namikaze, Raidō Namiashi~manga, Tobirama Senju~manga |teams=Hokage Guard Platoon |debut manga=240 |debut anime=119 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden 4: The Lost Tower |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique which allows the user to transport themselves to a given location in the blink of an eye. Overview To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can enter a dimensional void at will that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or some other surrounding feature.Naruto chapter 503, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 543, page 2 The user, not limited to just their own body, can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, such as when Minato used it to teleport Kurama out of Konohagakure, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required.Naruto chapter 503, page 10 Usage Tobirama Senju Thus far, Tobirama has only been observed using the Flying Thunder God Slash — a derived technique of the Flying Thunder God to compliment his kenjutsu prowess, by incorporating this techniques instantaneous teleportation. With this, he was able to land a mortal wound on Izuna Uchiha, whose skills were said to rival Madara Uchiha.Naruto chapter 624, page 11 Minato Namikaze Due to his exploits with this technique, Minato Namikaze gained the moniker of . Minato most commonly applied the formula in advance to his special kunai, which he would scatter all over the battlefield when a fight commenced, so that they could be teleported to at any time.Naruto chapter 542, pages 13-14 Using such tactics, Konohagakure even proved victorious in a battle against Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi World War, despite already being vastly outnumbered. By having his subordinates toss his special kunai randomly into the enemy's lines, Minato used the technique to appear within their ranks, using its great speed to seemingly be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons one by one before they could even react.Naruto chapter 242, pages 4-5 This technique, combined with Minato's immense natural speed and reflexes, according to A, made him the fastest ninja to ever live.Naruto chapter 541, page 8 The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape being warped away, despite having already been partially sucked in,Naruto chapter 502, page 10 and dodge A's top-speed attack. Minato could also incorporate the formula into other seals, such as that of his wife, allowing him to come immediately to her aid at any time.Naruto chapter 501, page 7 Hokage Guard Platoon Minato passed this technique on to his special guards: Genma Shiranui, Raidō Namiashi, and another unknown shinobi. However, all three together are needed to execute the technique. To do so, they form a circle with one another by each performing the seal of confrontation with outstretched arms, so that their thumbs, middle and index fingers are touching those of the others. This allows them to transport both themselves and anything inside the confines of the ring to a marked destination. Since becoming the guards of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade herself has also been marked with the technique formula.Naruto chapter 562, pages 12-13 Trivia * Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. In principle, this technique is instead more similar to the Summoning Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of the space–time continuum rather than accelerated movement. However, instead of bringing something to the user, it sends them somewhere. * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. * The technique can create smoke similar to a Summoning Technique,Naruto chapter 501, pages 6, 15 but that is not always the case. References ru:Дзюцу летящего Бога Грома